leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Drifblim (Pokémon)
|} Drifblim (Japanese: フワライド Fuwaride) is a dual-type introduced in Generation IV. It evolves from starting at level 28. Biology Driftblim has a large, spherical, purple body with the lower quarter of its body being a lighter purple. The colors are separated by a repeated semicircle pattern all around its body. On the top of its head is a puffy, white mass, which closely resembles a cloud. In the center of its body is a large yellow "X" and on either side, just above the "X" are its small, red eyes. On the lower portion of its body are four long, thin arms that diagonally in four different directions. Its arms are tipped with yellow and have three short points each. The bottom of its body narrows into a short, red extrusion that fans slightly outward. Driftblim is strong enough to lift Pokémon or people, but has no control over its flight. This causes it to drift with the wind and end up anywhere. It can, however, inflate and deflate itself with gas to control its altitude. It is rarely active during the day, but usually gathers in groups during evenings. When noticed, the groups will suddenly vanish to unknown locations. In the anime Major appearances Fantina's Drifblim Drifblim made its main series debut in Playing The Leveling Field!, under the ownership of Fantina. It evolved from in the episode during a with Ash's Pikachu. It appeared again in A Shield with a Twist!, where it defeated Ash's Pikachu and during a Gym , but lost to . Other Drifblim debuted in The Rise of Darkrai, where it floated around Alamos Town, serving as a scout for Tonio so he could conduct scientific analyses throughout Alamos Town. Multiple Drifblim appeared in PK18. grabbed on to one while escaping from and his cronies. Meowth's group was later forced to hold on to more after being blasted off by a . Multiple Drifblim appeared in Foggy Pokémon Orienteering!. They were used by to hop across a gorge safely in order to reach , who had fallen asleep on the other side. Minor appearances A Drifblim appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade as one of the Pokémon watching 's concert. Three Drifblim appeared in I Choose You!. Two Drifblim appeared in SM094 as illusions created by a . Pokédex entries . Because it travels on wind currents, Drifblim's movements are unusual and unpredictable.}} In the manga ]] In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga The titular Phantom Thief, Hiori, uses a Drifblim primarily for aerial transportation. It is not seen battling much, but can hold its own when it needs to. In the Pokémon Adventures manga When , and were in Hearthome City, Fantina used her to throw off some women who were obstructing the trio for being rookies in Contests who didn't deserve to compete, an attitude that carried over even after Platinum won the Contest, to which Fantina responded by dropping them in a trash chute. She was later used in a Gym match against Platinum. Her seemed to give her the upper hand at first against Platinum's Empoleon, but the girl then revealed that she took advantage of this gust of wind to send off her , fainting her. She first appeared in Perturbed by Pachirisu. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Fantina's also makes a minor appearance in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!, fighting alongside its Trainer and the other Gym Leaders against an army of s in The Legendary Pokémon, Captured. Drifblim also appeared as a member of 's team in Hareta's Heart's Desire. Drifblim was used to finish off Hareta's , but was surprised when Misdreavus used to acquire Drifblim's Ability, causing Drifblim to be taken down with the other Pokémon. Pokédex entries In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} and , Giant Chasm}} and , Reversal Mountain}} |} |} }} |} |} , Poké Pelago}} }} |} |} In side games |area=Volcano Cave, Chroma Ruins, Hippowdon Temple}} |area=Windy Prairie‎}} |area=Meeting Place, Meadow Zone, Beach Zone, Iceberg Zone, Cavern Zone, Lava Zone, Haunted Zone, Granite Zone, Flower Zone }} |area= , Light Temple}} |} |} |area=Hauntyard: Everspring Valley, World Axle - B1F, All }} |area=Cove Area, Arbor Area, Crag Area, Tech Area}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Wonder Area: Haunted Playland}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Event: Event: Great Daily Pokémon (Third release)}} |area=Fairy Land: Pixie Glen (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |area=Area 28: Stage 05}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Clear Smog|Poison|Special|50|—|15}} |Defog|Flying|Status|—|—|15|‡}} |Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Hypnosis|Psychic|Status|—|60|20}} |Memento|Dark|Status|—|100|10}} |Tailwind|Flying|Status|—|—|15}} |Weather Ball|Normal|Special|50|100|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- to attack. }} |- |- |- |- and his Pals anywhere. }} |- when its HP is 146 or higher |link= and }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=426 |name2=Drifblim |type1-2=Ghost |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Drifblim has the highest base stat of all types and is tied with for the highest base stat of all Pokémon. * Drifblim and are the only Pokémon not introduced in Generation III to be found in the Fluctuating Experience Group. ** They are also the only Flying-type Pokémon and the only Ghost-type Pokémon in the Fluctuating Experience Group. Origin Drifblim is based on a . Name origin Drifblim is a combination of drift and . Fuwaride may be any combination of ふわふわ fuwa fuwa (soft, airy and light, or an for floating), fuga (Latin for flight), 風船 fūsen (balloon), and ride. It may also involve 付和雷同 fuwaraidō, meaning to follow others blindly. In other languages , , , ride, and possibly a pun of |de=Drifzepeli|demeaning=From Drift and |fr=Grodrive|frmeaning=From and |es=Drifblim|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Drifblim|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=둥실라이드 Dungsilraid|komeaning=From and ride |zh_cmn=隨風球 / 随风球 Suífēngqiú 附和氣球 / 附和气球 Fùhèqìqiú |zh_cmnmeaning=From and From and |zh_yue=隨風球 Chèuihfūngkàuh 附和氣球 Fuhwohheikàuh |zh_yuemeaning=From and From and }} Related articles * Fantina's Drifblim External links |} de:Drifzepeli es:Drifblim fr:Grodrive it:Drifblim ja:フワライド zh:随风球